


самое влюбленное "заткнись" на свете

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Pirates, i love pirates and i love chikatsumu i should have done it i'm sorry, kind of ooc?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: — Господи Боже, замолчи ты наконец.— Заставь меня.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	самое влюбленное "заткнись" на свете

Зеленые волосы блестят в приглушенном свете луны, попадающем в окно, вырубленное в стене карцера. Чикаге абсолютно по-блядски улыбается и выглядит как дикий кошак, только что растерзавший стаю голубей. Тсумуги цокает и недовольно разглядывает его, при этом разминая затекшие от неудобного положения и наручников руки. Как же тупо они попались жандармам и как же ему хочется разбить лицо человеку напротив, потому что находится с ним в одном помещении дольше пяти секунд невыносимо вообще.

— Ох, не переживай, Тсумуги, — будто специально тянет гласные в имени, а на губах играет плутовская усмешка. — Меня уже арестовывали, я вытащу нас отсюда.

— Мне не нужны твои подачки, Чикаге, — на чужом имени голос спадает до тихого шепота, почти похожего на шипение, и у Тсумуги глаза сверкают недобро. — Ты себе сначала помоги из наручников выбраться, а потом уже строй из себя героя.

Клацанье металла об каменный пол тихое, Тсумуги довольно ухмыляется и разминается снова, теперь уже без наручников. Чикаге наблюдает за ним с прищуром, пока сам пытается выбраться из ограничителей и негромко выругивается, когда не выходит сделать это с шестой попытки.

— Неужели тебе все-таки нужна помощь? — в голосе слышна насмешка и Чикаге злобно косится на Тсумуги. Гнев по венам распространяется со скоростью света, но драка в карцере это определенно не то, чем им сейчас стоит заниматься, особенно с учетом наручников на его собственных запястьях. Чужая ладонь обхватывает его подбородок и поднимает голову вверх. Унизительно, это так  _ унизительно _ .

— Да пошел ты со своей помощью.

Громкий смешок раздается эхом, ладонь на подбородке разжимается, а потом Чикаге наблюдает за тем, как Тсумуги подходит к стене с вырубленным окном и за несколько секунд вылезает сквозь узкую прорезь. Черт бы побрал то, насколько он худой и изящный. Черт бы побрал самого Чикаге за то, что он думает об этом вместо того, чтобы выбираться из щекотливой ситуации.

____________

Палуба корабля, покачивающаяся под ногами, лязганье металла об металл, выбиваемые каждым ударом искры и ярость, смешанная с азартом, клокочущая глубоко в груди. Чикаге больше не выглядит идеально собранным, его волосы растрепаны и щека рассечена, кровь капает на рубашку, а Тсумуги улыбается, глядя на  _ такого _ Чикаге. На секунду потерявшись в ощущении собственного триумфа, он не успевает увернуться от удара по задней части голени и падает на спину. 

Чикаге прижимает его к палубе собственным весом и острие сабли упирается в дерево, совсем рядом с головой Тсумуги. Дыхание у обоих тяжелое, одежда липнет к взмокшим спинам, но глаза все еще горят диким огнем, желанием порвать противника в клочья. Почему-то Тсумуги кажется слишком красивым, настолько красивым, что у Чикаге голова кругом и зубы скрипят так, что, кажется, раскрошатся прямо сейчас.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, даже не концентрируешься во время боя, — Чикаге прекрасно скрывает непонятные чувства за маской негодования, практически выплевывает претензию и оскорбление, — Не считаешь меня ровней, а, Тсумуги?

— Да скорее в океане кончится вода, чем я признаю тебя равным себе, Чикаге, — в чужом голосе слышатся нотки агрессии и недовольства.

— Подонок.

— От подонка слышу.

____________

В пабе душно и пахнет алкоголем так сильно, что опьянеть можно от одного лишь воздуха. Тсумуги окидывает помещение равнодушным взглядом, выискивает среди пьяных в стельку посетителей Чикаге, который должен был встретиться с информатором и вернуться еще три часа назад. 

В темном переулке рядом с пабом Чикаге сплевывает кровь прямо на мостовую, зажимает ножевое ранение на предплечье, готовится выхватывать здоровой рукой нож, чтобы атаковать подосланного жандарма в ответ. Псевдоинформатор падает на землю, получив от Тсумуги сильный удар по затылку. 

— Я мог бы справиться сам, Тсумуги, — и вот опять, эта блядская манера растягивать гласные в именах.

— Ты говоришь так всегда, Чикаге, справляясь при этом лишь в половине случаев, — синие глаза насмешливо сощуренны, а губы растянуты в настоящей, непритворной, улыбке.

— О мой Бог, заткнись нахрен.

Позже тем же вечером Чикаге узнает, что Тсумуги действительно может быть мягким и нежным, хотя бы при обработке ранений. В груди клубятся какие-то непонятные чувства. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

____________

— Кто просил тебя соваться в драку с жандармами, а? — Тсумуги шипит, когда спирт попадает на рассеченную бровь и прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Сам следишь, чтобы я не лез в передряги, а потом первый в них попадаешь.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя и еще пару разыскиваемых пиратов повязали? Держу в курсе, вам бы грозила смертная казнь сегодня же вечером, — Чикаге невольно переводит взгляд с пореза на брови на чужие тонкие губы, изогнутые в полуулыбке.

— Ты такой невыносимый порой, Тсуму, — Чикаге слишком сложно удержаться от поддразниваний.

— Не хочу слышать это от тебя, знаешь, — Тсумуги цокает языком в ответ на реплику.

— Господи Боже, замолчи ты наконец.

— Заставь меня.

Эти два слова сказаны как-то слишком громко, слишком провокационно и так, будто Тсумуги сам не ожидал от себя такого.

— Хорошо, — сказано почти шепотом, и у Тсумуги ресницы подрагивают, когда он прикрывает глаза.

Чикаге наклоняется и касается чужих губ своими. Они совсем немного обветренные и соленые от морского воздуха, но от этого живот будто сводит судорогой и отстраняться вообще не хочется. Тсумуги хватается ладонями за чужие плечи, сжимает и без того мятую ткань рубашки, а сам Чикаге тем временем мягко держит его за подбородок.

Обоим не хватает воздуха, так что поцелуй все-таки приходится разорвать. Кончики носов соприкасаются и, кажется, такой минимальный контакт заставляет Чикаге покраснеть сильнее, чем сам поцелуй. Тсумуги смеётся мягко и звонко, задирает голову и целует его в лоб.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, Чикаге, — Тсумуги нарочно повторяет его манеру речи и улыбается так, что затмевает солнце.

— Хватит копировать то, как я говорю, Тсуму. 

— Ну тогда заставь меня.

Чикаге улыбается перед тем как снова поцеловать его так, что дух захватывает. Тсумуги придумывает новые подколы, которые могут заставить Чикаге целовать его как можно чаще.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - подарок для [Поммочки](https://twitter.com/nezabdka)
> 
> Свити, с днем рождения!! Я очень рада и благодарна за то, что мы дружим и я надеюсь, что тебе понравился фик!! Желаю тебе всего самого наилучшего, целую и обнимаю!


End file.
